Sleeping With The Enemy
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena and Edge are enemys what happens when they start sleeping m/m SLASH CONTAINS SUICIDE SCENES


SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY

The smell of sweat and sex wafted through the locker room showers after Monday Night Raw. Two bodies resting under the showers trying to regain there breaths. This is how it would always end a quick fuck after Raw or any other type of show for two enemies. That was life for John Cena and Adam Copeland inside the ring they hated each other but outside they had a sexual affair going on, both men were single they both hated each other but they just couldn't resist each other.

John huffed as he reached for a towel to fry himself off with he was so mad with himself he made a deal with himself to resist Adam but when Adam came into his locker room looking sexy in his tights. John couldn't resist he just had to have Adam against the shower stall wall with his cock thrusting in and out of the tightest ass he had ever tasted. Needing to hear the moans that come from Adam when he is being thrusted into by John he lost all self control. Once the two were finished it always goes the same way Adam leaves and John sits there angry with himself for letting it happen again. John got dressed and left the arena for his hotel he was sharing a room with his best friend Randy Orton for the week. He got to his room and opened the door once in he sighed and flopped onto the bed face first. He buried his face into the pillows and screamed out in aggravation.

John felt the bed dip which meant someone was lying on the bed next to him he rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes to come face to face with a grinning Evan Bourne who was Randy's boyfriend. "Hey Evan what's up? Where's Randy?" John asked smiling at the young man. Evan giggled "oh Randy went to get some food he should be back soon I was waiting for you to come I miss you Johnny I think Randy should room with you more often." John grinned at Evan's sincerity "thanks Evvy I'll ask him to share with me from now on hey I think I need him around more than I realize to stop me from doing stupid shit" John explained. Evan frowned he has never seen John like this so down on his self "what stupid shit? Maybe I can help even though I may not be the great Randy Orton I can still help you know" Evan said still smiling _"is this kid ever unhappy he has always got a smile on his face" _John thought "I know you can help Evan but I just really need to speak to my best friend about this okay?" Evan nodded "yeah alright you wanna watch some TV with me until Randy gets back?" Evan asked hopefully John smiled and nodded as he picked up the young man and sat him down in the living room on the couch.

About 15 minutes later Randy strolled through the door holding bags of food Evan jumped off of the couch and ran to get some food. "Slow down Evan you'll hurt yourself" Randy scolded playfully "I'm hungry baby I can't help it" Evan shot back with a wink to his lover "oh yeah John's here something is

bothering him I tried to get him to talk to me but he said he wanted to talk to you about it he's watching TV" Randy nodded as he got himself and John some food and made his way into the living room with Evan he handed the plate to John as the three men started eating.

"Johnny what's up Evan said there was something bothering you now spill" Randy requested John glared at Evan who shifted to sit next to Randy "hey don't glare at him you needed to talk so talk anything you can tell me you can tell Evan we won't tell anyone okay?" Evan nodded agreeing with what Randy was saying John smiled "fine …. I have been having sex and I mean a lot of sex" John said quietly Randy shrugged "that's good have you been checked out you never know these guy's your fucking might have some diseases" Randy said concerned about his friends health. John chuckled "no I've been having sex a lot of sex with just the one person and it's bad" Randy scrunched his nose "okay then if the sex is so bad why are you still fucking this guy?" John sighed Randy wasn't understanding him "no you idiot the sex is great best I have ever had the situation is bad" Randy nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Okay why is the situation bad?" John rubbed his face with his hands "it's bad because I hate this guy but I just can't resist him and it's pissing me off every time I try to say no he just reels me in it's like I'm addicted to this guy you have to help me man." Randy sighed this is bad if John was asking him for help. "Okay then who is this person do I know him?" John looked down and nodded "yeah you know him" Randy sighed this was going to be like pulling teeth to get any info out of John. "Am I friends with this person?" John shrugged "I'd say your friendly not exactly close friends but your not enemies" Randy was getting frustrated "just fucking tell me already Cena!" Randy yelled John put his hands up in surrender "ok fine it's…..it's um Adam" John said quietly Randy rose his eyebrows "sorry didn't hear you did you hear him Evan?" Randy stated Evan shook his head indicating no "IT'S ADAM" John screamed. Randy and Evan had shocked looks on there faces John just buried his head in his hands and sighed this was not good.

"Adam as in Edge that Adam? Adam fucking Copeland the guy that has caused you misery in your career that Adam? Randy asked incredulously John nodded his head "yes now do you understand why I need your help?" John asked desperately Evan moved from where he was sitting and gave John a hug "it will be alright Johnny why don't you tell us how this happened start from the beginning okay?" Evan asked sweetly John nodded.

"well it all started at the rumble when he came back I was so pissed off at him for coming in and eliminating me so I couldn't win so after he celebrated and went back into his locker room. I barged in there and confronted him about it, I told him he didn't deserve to win the rumble and that it was a fluke you know normal shit then he started saying that I was a sore loser and all that shit that I had no talent and that the only reason I'm as big a star as I am is because of the little kids. You know how I get when people say that so I pushed him into one of the lockers and started threatening him saying I would beat his ass if he didn't shut up and he kept mocking me and egging me on then I snapped I slapped him but he just smirked I asked him what he was smiling about and he said that he got me rattled. I refused to believe it and he just kissed me. That kiss was the best of my life, then we fucked on the couch in his locker room well I fucked him and Randy it was the best sex of my life, so how are you going to help me?" Randy was speechless "shit John during the week how often do you sleep with him?" Randy asked now pacing the room John thought for a second "um about six times a week but we aren't even together for a lot of those days it just happens he pisses me off to the point where I want no need to fuck him" Randy nodded "okay do you always argue before you fuck?" John sighed "yeah but there's been this feeling in my stomach the last few times he has acted different" Randy nodded "okay I need you to elaborate for me" John nodded "okay well it's like he is doing shit to me to get me fired up so that I do end up going to him wanting to fuck him but this feeling it's like I get excited at the prospect of actually doing it what the fuck is wrong with me man I can't go on like this." John was breaking down right in front of Randy and Evan and they didn't know what do to. "okay this is what you need to do keep away from him don't even look at him and whatever he says or does don't fall into the trap he wants you Johnny he has been trying to get you all hot under the collar so this happens so ignore him" John threw his hands up in frustration "don't you think I've tried it's just not possible every time I try to ignore him he finds me and says shit to me and then we end up fucking shit we even did it in the garage of the arena the other day I can't help myself he is just so fuckin' addictive just thinking about him right now makes me want to call him up and find him and fuck him till he can't see straight FUCK!" John yelled the last part and collapsed back onto the couch sighing. Randy was shocked he had never seen John talk about a guy like this before and they weren't even in a relationship they were just angry fucks "no John don't you dare call him if you do he gets what he wants you on a silver fucking platter do you like him? Do you want a relationship with him at all?" Randy asked wondering if that was the reason John is like this. "Fuck if I know Randy I have to like him in some way right if I am fucking the guy right? But I did ask him to go out with me a few weeks back and he turned me down maybe I do like him shit" John just closed his eyes _"I can't like him right? No no no I hate him but god damn is he fine" _John thought. Suddenly there was a knock at the door Evan got up to get it and in strolled Ted and Cody all hyped up and ready to go they were having there movie night John felt out of place and tried to slip out but Randy cornered him.

"Where the hell are you going don't you call him Johnny you will only end up hurt in the long run" Randy warned him "I know I am not going to call him here you can keep my phone I just need a drink and I don't want to be the odd one out here okay you go and enjoy yourself I'll be back in an hour if I'm not back come and find me okay?" Randy relented and let John go. "I'm worried about him Evan he will end up hurt I just know it" Evan rubbed Randy's back "well us four will have to help him and stop that from happening lets work this out boys" Ted and Cody were confused "what are we working out" Evan grinned evilly "operation save John" Ted and Cody nodded "okay were in what do we have to do?" Evan and Randy began telling them what John had just told them.

WITH JOHN

John was making his way through the halls of the hotel finally he made it to the hotel bar he sat down at the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke and started to drink it. "Hey John what's going on?" John hears a voice coming from next to him he glances up and smiles "oh hey Jeff I'm not doing anything just needed a drink you know?" Jeff smiles and nods "yeah I feel the same way Matt's annoying me he wants sex all the fucking time like I'm not any good for anything else" Jeff speaks angrily John pats him on the back "hey don't think like that you're a good guy Jeffrey I thought you guys were fooling around with Christian what happened?" Jeff took a sip of his beer "oh we were but he left us for Drew can you believe that? That is why Matt's all sexed up he thinks if we don't fuck all the time I'll want to leave him but that's stupid. He's my brother I'll never leave him" John nods and orders another drink a beer this time "well Jeff if he wasn't your brother would you want to leave him or are you only loyal to him for that fact?" John asked not really interested just trying to forget Adam. Jeff shook his head violently "no way I love him he means everything to me" John shrugs "okay then but don't you think that at one point you will want to settle down with someone? I mean you can't really do that with Matt can you?" Jeff sighs knowing John was right "I guess I just don't want to leave him alone" John stares at Jeff "look Jeff you can't stay with him out of pity that he'll be alone he is old enough to find someone for himself so do you like anyone?" Jeff blushes and nods "yeah but I can't talk to him it's too nerve racking" John smiles and nudges Jeff's shoulder "come on tell me I might be able to help I'm friends with a lot of people you know?" Jeff smiles "okay it's Phil I really like him" John chuckles "well I go to the gym with him in the mornings I will talk to him for you okay now go talk to your brother" Jeff smiles and hugs John before leaving.

John winces as he sculls back the rest of his beer before ordering a new one he takes a long sip of the liquid before putting it down. "Hey there champ …oh wait your not champ anymore are you Cena too bad" Adam mocks as he sits down next to John. John grumbles a response. "What the fuck do you want Copeland?" John says spitefully. Adam just chuckles and leans in to whisper into John's ear "oh I think you know what I want baby" John shrugs Adam off of him "yeah well not tonight I'm not in the mood to deal with your fucking antics so sorry to burst your bubble and don't call me baby ass hat" Adam smirks "oh I think you do want me you can't keep your hands off of me my ass its too good to pass up isn't it John?" John takes a deep breath "look Adam can you just leave me alone fore tonight I promised Randy I wouldn't see you while I was out" Adam raised an eyebrow "why would Randy care?" Adam asks interested "I told him about us and he is trying to help me from falling for all your games I'm sick of them Adam I can't do this anymore…. oh fuck it who am I kidding I want you more than I want anything lets go" John said as he placed some money on the counter for his tab and Adam drags John to the nearest elevator. Once inside seeing that they were alone John grips Adam hard by the shoulders and slams him into the wall and kisses him hard he pulls Adam's head closer and starts to lick his bottom lip asking for entrance once Adam opens his mouth John devours his moth tongue tangling with each others. John pulls back from the kiss and slaps Adam hard on the ass he then moves in and starts ravishing Adam's neck placing hard kisses licks and nibbles on the exposed skin John nibbles bit too hard and is sure he draws blood Adam hisses at the pain but doesn't complain. John starts moving his hands to caress Adam's sides he moves his left hand lower all the while still kissing and nibbling at Adam's neck and starts to rub and grope at Adam's clothed errection receiving a moan in appreciation from Adam. "Fuck Adam I am going to fuck you so hard you won't stand straight for weeks" Adam keeps moaning John's name. "Fuck Johnny I want you so fucking bad I want to …..Oh fuck I want to feel your hard cock as you pound into me... oh fuck if you don't stop rubbing me I will come right here right now" Adam moans and John immediately stops and moves away from Adam and leans against the other wall in the elevator. John smirks knowing he has pissed Adam off by moving away from him, "what the fuck do you think your doing Cena?" John shrugs and smiles "what you said if I didn't stop you were going to blow your load and you are not going to come until I am inside of you understand Copeland?" Adam sighs and moves towards John and leans in to kiss him on the lips at the last second John turns his head and Adam takes advantage and starts sucking and biting at John's neck. "Shit you taste so good baby" Adam murmurs against John's neck, John flips them so they change positions with Adam now against the wall "I said don't call me baby" John snarled as he ravished Adam's mouth again. Finally the elevator doors dinged open and Adam grabbed Cena by the hand and dragged him to his room. Once inside Adam's hotel room John slammed him against the door and started kissing Adam again this time a lot more passionate and not so hard both men's tongues meshing together on a loving embrace something that has never happened before in all the times they had been together. John pulled back from the kiss and looked into Adam's eyes there was something different in them he started caressing Adam's cheeks _"fuck I'm in love with him" _John thought suddenly. He was pulled from his thoughts when Adam ripped his shirt over his head. John proceeded to do the same to Adam once Adam's shirt was off he pushed him towards the bed and crashed into the Mattress with John on top of Adam. John stared into Adam's eyes and sighed he didn't know if he should stay or leave this has just gotten more complicated _"fuck I should have listened to Orton"_ John thought to himself. John shook his head from the thoughts he smiled down at Adam and leant forward kissing at Adam's neck once again while John was doing this Adam was running his hands up and down John's back loving the feeling of having skin on skin. John pulled away from Adam's neck and started trailing kisses down Adams body once he got to his nipples he took the left one into his mouth and started sucking it until the nipple got hard he then moved over to the right one and repeated the action he then started placing little kisses and nibbles down Adam's abs and stomach licking and kissing once he got the Adam's belly button he flicked his tongue out and teased him. "Shit Johnny please stop with the fucking teasing and do your job" John chuckled "oh stop your Bitching Adam and let me work my fucking magic" Adam growled he wanted John inside him already he couldn't stand it "if you don't fucking hurry up I will take what I want" Adam threatened John shrugged his shoulders. Instead of talking back he got up from the bed and disposed himself from his jeans and underwear getting back on the bed naked he removed Adam's jeans as well noticing Adam wasn't wearing any underwear. "You naughty naughty boy your in your thirties and your not wearing any underwear" John laughed. Adam just winked at him "yeah well it's easier and quicker to get fucked if I don't wear any but…you seem to be taking for fucking ever so Can we stop with the talking and get to the fucking please?" Adam pleaded he needed John and he needed him right now.

John nodded and got in between Adam's legs he bent down and flicked his tongue out at Adam's mushroom head he gave it a little suck before engulfing Adam's entire member he took Adam as far into his mouth as his gag reflex would allow he managed to deep throat him. "Oh fuck John you know how to suck my dick….you were born to do it" Adam moaned as John continued his slow agonizing pace of licking and sucking Adam. While sucking Adam off he moved his left hand and began fondling Adam's balls he would roll them around and give them a little tug here and there. Adam was reaching his breaking point he didn't want to come yet he wanted to do it when John was fully seethed inside of him. He pulled John off of his dick and gave him a hard kiss "fuck me now" he growled and John just nodded "lube?" John asked rubbing his hands all over Adam's chest loving the feeling. Adam was panting hard "fuck it take me dry no prep nothing I want to feel the burn" Adam whispered his voice laced with lust and want for the man above him John eyed him up thinking he was crazy "are you sure Addy that will hurt you know I may say I hate you but I don't want to hurt you" John said sincerely Adam was shocked at the kind and caring words he nodded "yes I'm sure I'll be okay your with me I just want you in me baby" John nodded and leaned in to kiss Adam softly. Adam was shocked when John did this and was even more shocked when John didn't yell at him for calling him baby.

John lined himself up at Adam's entrance and began to slowly enter him Adam was wincing at the pain and John was softly stroking his sides "if it's too much I will stop Adam just tell me" John spoke softly and leaned in to kiss Adam passionately on the lips Adam nodded "It's fine just keep going please I need to feel you inside me" John kept kissing Adam as he pushed his final few inches inside of Adam he stopped moving so Adam could get used to being filled up. "move please …god Johnny start moving" Adam pleaded John did as asked and started a slow pace thrusting into Adam and hitting his love nut making Adam moan his name "fuck baby you are so tight you feel so good" John moaned as he gave Adam a light kiss on the lips. Adam was stunned that John had called him baby he had been wanting this type of interaction for so long that he was so happy that this had happened.

John started to quicken his pace still kissing and nibbling at Adam's neck "fuck John touch me please for the love of all that is holy touch me" John smiled into Adam's neck and moved his hands lower he squeezed Adam's manhood receiving a moan he then started stroking Adam moving in time with his strokes Adam was writhing underneath John hands gripping the sheets Adam's knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard. "fuck John I think …oh shit I think I'm" Adam trailed off knowing he was going to come soon, John feeling the pressure building up in his stomach began moving faster still stroking Adam in time with his thrusts "fuck baby you are so fucking hot I'm gonna come fuck Adam come with me please baby come with me" John moaned Adam wrapped his legs tight around John's waist pulling John closer to him "nearly there Johnny shiiiiiiiiittttt" John nodded "oh yeah me too fuck your beautiful oh shiiiiiiittttt" two thrusts later John and Adam came simultaneously both men moaning each others names. John collapsed right on top of Adam both men panting hard trying to catch there breaths once John was okay he pulled out of Adam and rolled to the side leaning over he planted a long sweet kiss on Adams lips something he had never done before.

Both men just lay there for a few minutes "fuck that was good are you okay?" John asked Adam concerned after not being prepped and being taken dry. Adam smiled and nodded his head "yeah I'm fine but your right that was good I have to say one of the best fucks we've ever had" John chuckled lightly. "Yeah it was but it was different it felt so unlike any other time" Adam sighed he knew John was right but he knew John would never want him like he wants John "yeah it was maybe because you were drunk?" John shook his head he knew Adam would deny that there was any feelings between the two "yeah I better go Randy will come looking for me soon" Adam nodded "yeah" John got up and got dressed before he was about to leave he looked at Adam and sighed he had to tell him how he felt.

"Adam I need to tell you something" John spoke up Adam turned to his side looking at John "okay go ahead" John smiled and nodded "okay then uh… well you see this arrangement isn't working for me anymore it's seriously unhealthy we can't keep having petty arguments and then fucking I can't do that anymore" Adam nodded he didn't like where this was going "okay then so what do you want to do then?" John started pacing "I want a proper relationship with you I want us to be together just us I can't keep fucking you here and there it's too hard every time I'm with you it gets harder and harder to leave you afterwards. what I'm saying is that I have feelings for you so you have a choice to make your either with me all the way just us or your out and we will not see or speak to each other I won't be able to just be friends with you so it's either all or nothing so what's your choice?" Adam sat up in bed and glanced at John this was hard to decide John looked so vulnerable standing there waiting for an answer "John .shit I don't know fuck" John sighed "just tell me the truth" Adam nodded "okay look John I like you but ...I can't be with you it's not what I want or need in my life right now I'm sorry but that's how I feel. Can we at least be friends?" Adam asked after telling John how he felt even though it was a lie. John scoffed and shook head he felt his heart break at Adam's words "NO I can't be your friend it's too fucking hard Adam I think I love you and that's how I feel so I'll see you the fuck around I guess bye….." John spoke as he gave Adam one last kiss goodbye and he left Adam lying naked on his bed. "FUCK!" Adam screamed as John slammed the door.

John had tears streaming down his face as he made his way back to his hotel room he hoped Cody and Ted would be gone he put his key card into the slot and opened the door. Once inside he heard laughing and knew all four men were still there he sighed and took off his shoes and made his way into the living room he saw Ted and Cody on one sofa and Evan and Randy on the other. He walked in further and sat down next to Evan and Randy he leaned his head back and closed his eyes and tears started falling again.

Evan glanced over at John and saw the tears that were falling he nudged Randy to get him to notice that John was crying Randy sighed and switched the TV off Cody was about to complain when Ted silenced him with a look. Evan took the first step and moved to give John a hug John reciprocated the hug burying his head in Evan's neck the tears started flowing freely at that point.

"Johnny talk to us what's happened?" Evan asked as he pulled away from John a wiped John's face free from the tears. John took a shaky breath "I fucked up you were right Randy I fucked everything up and now I'm broken inside." Randy looked at John sympathetically and moved to the other side if John and rubbed his shoulders. "John what happened?" Randy asked all four men were listening intently worried about there friend. "Well I went down to the bar and I had a few drinks talked to Jeff and everything was fine then Jeff left. Well a few minutes later Adam showed up." Evan and Randy knew Adam had something to do with this Ted and Cody also knew because Randy had told them what had happened between John and Adam when John left earlier that night. "Okay what happened when he showed up?" Evan asked while he rubbed John on the back. "Well he started mocking me he said he wanted me I told him no and that Randy wouldn't want me to be near him. Then he said I can't resist him, he was right I couldn't so we left the bar together and we went into his room and we fucked. But it was different it was loving it wasn't our usual fuck and leave type of thing." John sighed "then what happened that can't be all" Randy asked needing to know why John was so upset.

"I told him it felt different he just said it was because I was drunk I got frustrated and told him….shit I told him that I couldn't keep doing what we have been doing since he returned and that I wanted a proper relationship with him and that I loved him." John paused looking for any kind of reaction from his friends "shit Johnny what did he say?" Cody asked "well I said that we had to be just us either he was in all the way or he was out and we would never see or be with each other again and….." John stopped talking as the tears started falling once again "he uh…he said that he didn't want or need that type of thing in his life right now and he asked if we could still be friends I said no because every time I leave it gets harder and harder. I kissed him and left and that's when I came here I totally fucked up I just I…" John trailed off.

All four men sat there stunned at what John had told them Randy was angry at Adam for rejecting John but he was also angry at John for going back with Adam he knew this would happen and now he has his best friend sitting there in tears over something he should have stopped from happening in the first place.

"John you will be alright I can't believe he said no to you I just he is an asshole" Cody said John just glared at him and stood up "don't say that about him you don't know him like I do shit I'm already defending him even after he stabbed me in my heart fuck I love him I am completely in love with Adam fucking Copeland and he doesn't even want me fuck I'm pathetic." John ranted and stormed off to the bathroom for a shower. Randy rubbed his face in his hands "great what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Ted and Cody just sat there "you know what I wanna fucking do I want to go and beat the shit out of Copeland if he didn't feel anything for John he wouldn't have been fucking him for months like he has been." Ted spoke. Randy nodded his head in agreement "I agree with you Teddy I want to murder that Canadian fuck but it's not what John would want you heard what he said when Codes called him an asshole, he defended him he loves the guy. I just I have to help John I can't just sit here and do nothing while my best friend sits in the shower heart broken." Randy said as he sat back down on the couch. "well maybe we can talk to Adam and see what is going on in that head of his" Ted suggested "no he won't admit it we have to get John to forget about him to move on to find someone who will love him for him until then we have to take care of him ….you know what I mean boys?" Randy asked alluding to the fact that all five men have slept with each other when one is miserable or lonely all three other men nodded in understanding. "Well me and Codes are going to head off we will see you tomorrow at the arena okay just take care of Johnny boys" Evan and Randy nodded as Ted and Cody left.

"So how is this going to work babe?" Evan asked as he snuggled up to Randy "fuck if I know maybe you should try it on with him tonight I have no clue" Evan nodded "yeah but will he get mad at me I don't want to be in the firing line if he gets pissed." Randy kissed Evan on the temple "you're right I'll do it he can take out everything on me I'll do it when he gets out of the shower." 20 minutes later John walked out of the bathroom dressed he sighed and walked into the lounge he sat down on a single chair and watched the TV. A few minutes later Randy crawled over to John and started rubbing his thighs John glanced down at him "what are you doing Ortz?" John asked Randy smirked at his friend Evan was watching on getting harder by the minute. "what does it look like Johnny I'm going to make you feel better" Randy started pulling down Johns pants he had them to his thighs when John pushed him away "don't I'm not in the mood and you can't just make me feel better it's not going to go away if you or anybody gives me a blow job" Randy sighed "oh so I can't give you a blow job the guy that loves you as a friend your best fucking friend but a guy that mocks you and pisses you off more than anybody and the same guy who broke your heart an hour ago can blow you right Cena? I bet if he came here right now and asked you to fuck him you would you want to know why?" John was getting angry at Randy he didn't understand "no why Orton?" Randy chuckled dryly "it's because your pathetic you love a guy who will never love you back" Randy said with venom he didn't see the slap that John was giving him until it was too late "FUCK YOU Orton you think you know everything yeah he may never love me, you don't get it do you I love him more than my life you have that with Evan I want that and you giving me a blow job or me fucking you will not make that go away so fuck you I'm going to stay with friends that actually care about what I'm going through and not what's in my pants asshole bye Evan." John grabbed a few things and left. "FUCK! Randy screamed when he heard the door slam "this is not what I thought would happen I think I have just lost my best friend fuck I hate Adam he is the reason for this I will not let him hurt John ever again shit I'm going to bed you coming baby?" Evan nodded and they went to bed.

John was angry he was fuming how dare Randy think that a blow job would make him feel better he just wants someone to love him. He made his way to a door and knocked loudly the door opened and there stood a smiling Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk "hey John what's up we were just heading to bed" Phil spoke as he let John into his room he shared with Serena once inside he threw himself onto the bed and sighed "Phil I am truly fucked me and Randy had a huge fight about something I slapped him and I left could I crash on your couch I have no one else to go to" John spoke while he sat up Phil sat next to John "sure thing John you want to talk about it?" John shrugged and was about to speak when he was tackled to the bed by an excited Serena who started placing tiny kisses all over his face John laughed as Serena got off of him "hi Johnny what are you doing here?" Phil knew he didn't want to explain it so he told Serena what John had told him. "I'm sorry I'm sure you'll work it out I mean you are best friends right what did you fight over any way?" Serena asked she was always nosey.

"Well I had this problem right and Randy made me promise not to go see this problem but I did and I fucked up and got my heart broken in the process. I came back to the room and told him about it he was cool with me. Then I go have a shower when I get out I'm watching TV and he starts coming on to me like trying to give me a blow job I asked him what he was doing and he said he was helping me forget about the problem and I said it wasn't going to work. Him giving me a blow job wasn't going to fix my heart and he got all mad and he said that the problem I was having would be able to give me a blow job but he as my best friend couldn't he Called me pathetic and I slapped him and stormed out." Phil nodded still not completely understanding "okay what is this problem?" Phil asked curiously "if I tell you please guys you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone only Randy. Evan, Ted and Cody know and that's enough." Both Phil and Serena nodded "well I have been fucking Adam Copeland since he returned but it wasn't in love it was in hate we would get angry at each other and end up fucking. Tonight I was drinking when he came up to me and pissed me off so we went back to his room and slept together afterwards I told him I wanted to be in a normal relationship with him and that I love him. I asked him if he wanted me and that he was either in or out if he was out that was it no more friendship nothing and he said he didn't want or need anything like that in his life right now and I left." Both Phil and Serena were shocked at the admission that John just said they never thought John would love Adam Copeland out of everyone. "Shit man I don't know what to say what are you going to do?" John shrugged "ignore him not look or speak to him unless it's for work purposes only I can't be friends with him it just hurts too much so that's what I'll do. Me and Randy I don't know I'll see if I can sort it out tomorrow at the arena can I catch a ride with you tomorrow?" Phil smiled "sure just get some rest for tonight yeah we will see you in the morning." Phil AND Serena hugged John and gave him a pillow and a blanket he made his way over to the couch for a restless nights sleep.

The next morning John woke up with a headache he remembered what had happened the day before telling Randy about Adam leaving talking with Jeff fucking Adam telling Adam he loved him and being rejected telling the boys that he had been rejected yelling at Randy for not understanding coming to Phil and telling him everything. "God damn my head hurts" John grumbled as he got to his feet he sat up and came face to face with a smiling Phil "morning John how are you feeling?" John yawned "okay I guess emotionally drained but physically I'm all good you?" Phil handed John a cup of coffee which John drank straight away "good so you up for the gym?" John nodded and smiled "sure just let me get changed?" Phil nodded and left John to get changed.

Once in the gym the two men started lifting weights at the moment Phil was lifting and John was spotting him John thought this was the perfect time to talk to him about Jeff. "I know someone who likes you Philly" John said smiling Phil kept lifting weights "really who?" Phil grunted as he lifted a weight they stopped so they could talk. "A certain high flying enigma" John said coyly and glancing at Jeff who was on a treadmill running. Phil looked at Jeff and licked his lips Jeff was in a word hot. "Really he is hot but isn't he with Matt?" Phil asked unsure if Jeff was single. John smiled he knew Phil liked Jeff "well last night he said he like you a lot and that he was over this whole thing with Matt so he was ending it so go over there and talk to him." Phil looked at the floor "no I can't I'll just embarrass myself" John pulled Phil up from the bench and pushed him towards Jeff "don't be a pussy and suck it up" John harshly whispered in his ear he knew John was just trying to help so he sucked it up and walked over there and started talking to Jeff. John smiled at the sight "at least two of my friends will be happy" John mumbled to himself.

John got up off the bench and grabbed his towel and water bottle and left for the showers. After showering he went to have breakfast he spotted Ted and Cody he didn't know if he should sit with them or not after getting his food he went over to them "hey boys you mind if I sit with you?" Ted and Cody both smiled at him "sure take a seat John where is Evan and Randy this morning?" Ted asked John shrugged and took a bite of his food "don't know me and Orton had a fight last night and I left and stayed with a friend I haven't seen him since I stormed out last night." Ted and Cody's eyes widened John and Randy never fought they were too close. "Please tell me you didn't go to Adam's?" Cody asked hesitantly John looked offended "No Codes I'm not going there until he wises up and admits he feels what I feel. I stayed with Phil" Ted and Cody continued to eat Ted saw Randy walk in out of the corner of his eye he looked upset this was not going to be good. "I didn't know you were friends with Phil?" Cody asked curious as Randy and Evan sat down at the table. "Yeah I've known him since OVW he's cool I can talk to him about anything and he rooms with Serena she is one crazy little lady let me tell you. I just set him up with Jeffro." John smiled as he saw Phil and Jeff sit down for some breakfast. Ted looked amazed as he saw Jeff with Phil with no Matt to be seen. "What happened to Matt?" John took a sip of his coffee "well he said last night he was ending it and he wanted to settle down so I set them up while I was with Phil this morning working out they deserve to be happy they're both good guys so why not" The four men nodded and the table went into a silence John and Randy still hadn't spoken. Phil and Jeff walked over to the five men "hey John you ready to head out soon Jeff's coming with us Serena is going with the diva's" John smiled and nodded "yep I'll just pay for my food I'll see you guys at the arena? Randy can we talk when I see you later?" John asked he knew Randy was upset "why don't you ask Adam to talk" Randy shot back John just shook his head as the whole table glared at Randy "fine then fuck you. I was going to apologise for last night because you're my best friend and I love you but now … now I just think I'll keep my apologies to myself asshole." John said in a low voice "I'll see you three my friends later let's go guys." John Jeff and Phil then left to get John's things and head to the arena. Evan was very mad at his boyfriend "you are by far the biggest knob I have ever known he wanted to apologise but you had to be an asshole about it didn't you if you don't sort this out by the end of tonight's show you are so not getting any for months, Johnny is our best friend we should be there for him not pushing him away Randy. Look he loves Adam he can't change that just help him try and be happy because the John I just saw was not only miserable that Adam broke his heart. But he was also miserable that you did as well I'm going to see Mike and Jomo I'll see you at the arena." Evan stood up and left "wait we will come too here take the car there yourself Orton." Ted spat. As Evan, Ted and Cody left Randy sitting there in his own pity.

Later on at the arena John was sitting in catering thinking about his problems when the chair across from him pulled out and I tattooed man sat down across form him. "What do you want?" John snarled Randy put his hands up in surrender "look John I'm so sorry I'm sorry about last night and I am sorry about this morning I shouldn't have said what I said. Your not pathetic Adam is if he can't see what a great person you are any guy would be lucky for you to say I love you, god I feel lucky that you're my best friend I love you as a brother. I guess I got jealous because if you find someone that loves you back I feel like you won't have time for me anymore and it hurts." Randy said smiling sadly. John smiled at his friend "Rand I accept your apology and I'm sorry for slapping you and yelling at you and yes I love him but I need to move on he will never feel what I feel so I have to move on, I will never abandon you, you're my best friend I love you dude I just want what you have with Evan and I feel like Adam is that person but I realize now that I was just fooling myself thinking he had any feelings for me at all but I don't want to talk or see him at the moment lets go get ready for tonight." John got up and gave Randy a hug and they made there way back to the locker room.

On the way back to the locker room Randy stopped to go talk with Sheamus about there match that they had that nigh John continued on to his locker room when suddenly he was pulled into another locker room and slammed against the door and kissed harshly one the kiss had finished a John caught his breath he looked up at the person he kissed and growled. "What the hell are you doing?" the other person just shrugged "what that was a kiss Cena" John narrowed his eyes "I know what it was Copeland why the fuck are you kissing me I told you last night all or nothing and you chose nothing so fuck you. Nothing means no talking, staring kissing or fucking at all." Adam sighed he needed John in him and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "look John I know you can't resist me so why bother even trying you know you can't say no to me" Adam said smugly as he rubbed his groin against John's "no means no I told you I wanted you last night and you said you didn't want or need me so fuck you we are done finished complete I'm going to move on you should to even if it means that you fall in love with someone else… just be happy stop hiding your true self from everybody let them see what I've seen what made me fall in love with you because if you don't you will be alone for the rest of your life." John spoke as he cried Adam was now sitting down letting John's words sink in. John kissed Adam on the lips lovingly "I love you and I always will I'll wait for you Adam just don't make me wait forever." Then John left. Adam finally let a few tears fall from his eyes he had to get his shit together so he could be the one that deserves John.

John cursed himself who was he kidding he wanted to have Adam again he couldn't resit him he was like a drug but he knew if he went back in there he would end up even more heart broken than before but the sex was worth it or was it?

"fuck it I need him I can't fucking stand it I want to feel him around me to hear him moaning my name as I hammer into him shit I am so screwed" John ranted quietly to himself. He barged into Adam's locker room shutting the door behind him and locking it he looked around and couldn't see Adam anywhere then he heard the showers and he smirked to himself he walked into the bathroom and sat Adam washing himself lathering up "damn" John mumbled he was getting hard looking at him. John stripped himself of his clothes before going into the cubical that Adam was in and coming up behind him he wrapped his arms around Adam's torso and rested his head on Adam's back while stroking Adam's abs. Adam spun around shocked that someone was in the shower with him he was even more shocked to see John in there he pulled away slightly and say down John groaned and joined him sitting next to him. "What are you doing John?" Adam asked his voice barely above a whisper "I'm sorry for what I said Adam I just I can't not be with you it's too hard to be with you when you only want sex but it's even harder to be away from you." John said while fiddling with his fingers. Adam sighed "your right though this isn't fair to you if we keep doing what were doing I will end up breaking your heart even more and I don't want that" Adam said shaking his head John gripped his shoulders and turned him so he was facing him "well what am I supposed to do Adam I don't want to be away from you you're my addiction I want you all of you I really do love you and it hurts that you don't want me in the same way but if you don't want to see me or speak to me I'll leave and never bother you again" John spoke secretly hoping Adam would change his mind. Adam sighed he didn't know if he should tell John to leave or stay "you need to leave John I just can't give you what you want or need you deserve someone better" John scoffed and got up and started getting dressed "no you don't get it the only person I want and need is you I deserve you I just wish you would realize it but if this is what you want I'll go just be happy and I want you to know you will always be in my heart." John spoke while letting a few tears fall from his eyes Adam nodded and let John walk away.- Randy, bon sang … doucement … tu vas me trancher en deux …

Once John was out of the locker room he took a deep breath and went to his own locker room inside he saw Randy, Evan, Ted, Cody , Phil and Jeff all talking he walked straight past them and started putting his hat and arm bands on getting ready for that night's show. He wiped his face free from tears and sat down. "Oh hey guys you don't need to give me a ride back to the hotel tonight I'm heading straight home after my match I need some time in Mass I need to be away for a few days." John spoke sadly "okay why don't we all come we could make it a friends weekend or something?" Randy suggested he could tell something was bothering John "nah I need to be by myself I love all of you guys just remember that okay" John spoke as he got up and left for his match. "He is up to something I can tell something is just not right" Ted shrugged and the rest of the room were silent "well we will find out eventually lets get ready for tonight. Once John had his match he showered up and left for the airport planning on being home when he ended everything he knew he had to do this but it was still hard he had written a letter for his friends and one for Adam and put them in there hotel rooms so they could read them when they got back there that night. Once he got to his house in West Newbury he changed put on some music grabbed a bottle of alcohol and some of his pain medication and started downing pill after pill trying to dull the pain he finally fell into a deep slumber hoping to never wake again.

Meanwhile Randy was still concerned about John he could tell something was really off he went and sat on his bed and glanced over at the table next to him and saw a letter _To Randy, Evan, Ted, Cody my best friends: _Randy knew it was John's handwriting so he gathered the boys and began to read the letter aloud.

_Hey boys this is the last contact you will ever hear from me it's not bad but this is what needs to happen for the people in my life to be happy don't worry about me I'm in a better place now first of all I want to say that I love all of you all four of you mean the world to me so I will speak to each of you._

_Evan: what can I say about you I love you your funny caring you have such a great heart. I look at you as my little brother your talented you will go so far in this business but make sure you stick to the person you are don't change who you are for some success I know Randy will look after you he love you by Evvy I will always love you xox._

_Codes: Hell you are my little brother you make me laugh you make me cry I love you dude your stupid comic fascination I could listen to you talk for hours you are very interesting. I hope you know how much I care for you. I love you little bro please take care of Teddy he needs you more than you realize. He loves you so just keep him safe and well love you Codes xox._

_Teddy: what can I say to you Ted you remind me of me when I was your age your determined and I have all the faith in the world in you that you will be the man you want to be in your personal life and professional take care of Cody you two deserve each other treat him well and love him with all you have don't let him get away he is your soul mate, also take care of Randy you need to be me now don't let him do stupid shit I love you Ted take care and have a good life xox._

_Randy: shit dude what can I possibly say to you to make this okay in your eyes I don't want you to be angry about what I'm doing. I love you most of all you mean the world to me you're the only person in this business that I can truly say cares about me you have been there for me through everything shit I want you to take care Randy I need you to be the one now I wont be there to do it anymore Ortz you are like my brother in so many ways. I can't imagine not seeing your beautiful face everyday. You have been the best friend I could have ever hoped for your funny charming everything I ever wanted in a friend. Don't let your anger get the best of you if you ever need to talk I will be around I just can't talk back I love you Randy never ever forget that xox. _

_Wow I am sitting here crying right now I hope now you realize how much each of you mean to me please tell Phil I love him also. Oh and remember the champ is always here…. By boys stay safe xox. Love always and forever John…._

After the men had read the letter all four of them were in tears Randy was the worst he was sat there clinging to the letter hoping it was some sort of joke. Ted Cody and Evan were hugging each other needing comfort. Randy was rocking back and forth whispering "why…..why…why."

Meanwhile with Adam he had just found his letter and had just opened it.

_Adam: hey I know you said you didn't want to hear from me but I had to say a final goodbye to the one I love, I love you so much it hurts even though this relationship started out in anger it turned into love for me at least god… you mean the world to me there are many things I love about you the way you look underneath me even when I see you across the room your beautiful I only hope that one day you will find the person that makes you as happy as you have made me. Don't shut your heart for that special someone let them see the beautiful man you are inside and out because you are Adam even if you don't believe me you are one of the best people I have ever known I am honoured that you even gave me a second glance baby I love you I always will. Be safe and happy and never forget that I love you bye sexy….love always and forever a thousand times over Johnny xxx. _

Once Adam had finished reading the letter he broke down he really did love John and he had to tell him that he wanted him in every way possible he got up and packed his things booking a flight to Boston not knowing he could be too late.

Back in Randy's room everyone had calmed down some and they were sitting in silence Randy had found another note that said _you will always be in my heart_ and attached were his dog tags he turned them over and saw 5 additional names added to the names of his brothers and parents the names were Randall-Theodore-Cody-Evan then the last one under the word LOVE read Adam. Randy put them around his neck and sat down.

A dew minutes later the four men heard a phone ringing _RING RING RING _Randy groaned and answered it "hello" "hi is this a mister Randy Orton" the voice said "yes this is he who is this" Randy asked "this is a nurse Sandra Collins from Boston Memorial hospital your friend John Cena was admitted a short while ago and he had you down as his next of kin" "is he alright?" Randy asked not sure if he wanted the answer "well he tried to kill himself he overdosed on pain medication we had to pump his stomach he is currently unconscious will you be able to make it here?" The nurse asked Randy was relieved but shocked "yes we will be there as soon as I can get a flight thankyou" "sure no problem sir just be warned he may never wake up we just need a next of kin here maybe if you could ring his family?" Randy sighed "sure I'll do that thanks I'll see you shortly" Randy hung up.

"Boys pack your stuff we have to get to Boston ASAP John's in the hospital unconscious and we need to get him to wake up." Randy said as he hurriedly packed his things. A little while later all four men were on the plane heading to Boston. Randy and Evan were sitting together and so were Ted and Cody who were sitting in front of them. "So what happened baby what did the nurse say to you on the phone" Evan asked as he slightly rubbed up and down Randy's arms trying to soothe the older man. "She said that he overdosed on pain pills and that they had to pump his stomach and he is unconscious at the moment his family should be there with him by now." Evan leaned over and gave Randy a small kiss on the cheek "he'll be alright babe he's John Cena he never gives up right?" Randy sighed "if he never gave up why did he try to kill himself?" Evan didn't have an answer so he tried to rest. The four men didn't however see the man a few rows ahead of them listening in on there conversation he rushed to the toilet and started to cry.

2 hours later the men on the plane arrived at Boston Memorial Hospital and were walking through the halls looking for John's room they didn't see Adam following them. Randy looked ahead and spotted John's father and four brothers sitting in the waiting room outside John's room, he walked up to John's dad and tapped him on the shoulder. "oh hi Randy thank you for calling us earlier" Randy nodded and sat down next to Fabo "it's not a problem I knew he would want you guys here any news on him?" Fabo sighed "nope he is still unconscious do you have any idea why he would do this?" Randy had a feeling but he wasn't going to tell John's dad the reason. "Nope he was happy all week have you met the rest of his friends they are like brothers to John they love him." Fabo nodded "yes we have met before I wish he would wake up" Fabo said as he started to cry Randy just patted him on the back trying to comfort John's father.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ASSHOLES" The people in the waiting room heard screaming coming from John's room they all rushed in there and saw a struggling John trying to get up from the bed Randy narrowed his eyes. "Sit the hell down Cena and rest just stop fighting for one second you are not okay to be out of bed so calm the fuck down NOW" Randy growled John obeyed and sat down sulking. "How in the hell did you manage to get him to listen to you?" one of John's brother's asked Randy just shrugged "we have a weird relationship sometimes you just have to be a hard on him otherwise he will hurt himself." All of John's family nodded as they sat down staring at John.

John was still sulking and he was getting tired of everybody staring at him so once the doctor left he had had enough by then and it was getting on his nerves. "What why are you all looking at me like that Jesus Christ I'm not some kind of alien" John exploded "what happened son why did you do this?" John shrugged "it doesn't matter it didn't work out anyway." Randy was getting angrier and angrier Evan was trying to soothe him but it wasn't working. "Don't give me that shit Cena you know why or should I say who made you do this to yourself." Randy spoke slowly everyone in the room looked at him. John just rolled over "tell them or I will" still silence "fine John is in love with someone and that certain someone broke his heart so John here thought if I can't be happy I'll leave the world right John over him of all people he doesn't deserve you." Randy spoke the whole room were shocked at how Randy said what he said John suddenly sat up and glared at Randy "SHUT UP Orton yes I love someone and they don't love me back but don't you dare say anything bad about him he is the man I love so you just shut the hell up right now I love you dude but you are seriously pushing a line please…please just don't talk about him." John pleaded Randy nodded and sat down.

"Him? Why did you say him?" John's brother Sean asked everyone looked at John all his friends were shocked that they didn't seem to know that there son and brother was gay. "They didn't know" John whispered quietly but Randy, Evan, Ted and Cody heard him and Randy rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry Johnny I thought they knew fuck I just fucked up your life more didn't I?" John smiled at Randy "no they needed to know the truth now's a good as time as any right?" Randy nodded as John sat up. "I'm gay have been for years now that's why I never bring any girls home I have had a few relationships but they were with men these boys here Randy, Ted, Evan and Cody they are gay too Randy and Evan are together as are Ted and Cody and I love all of them they are some of the best friend I could hope for. Now yes I am in love with a man who doesn't love me back we haven't been dating just …uh well you know sleeping together and I told him how I felt and he rejected me twice so there you have my story." John's brothers Sean and Matt stood up "fuck this I'm out I can't deal with this right now I'll see you at home dad." Sean and Matt then left the hospital. John was crying he knew this would happen "its okay you can go too Dan and you too Dad you don't have to stay if you feel disgusted please just leave." Dan went to John's side "I'm not leaving my older brother I love you no matter Gay or straight I love you John that's all that matters." Dan said as he hugged his brother "that goes for me and Dad as well" John's older brother Steve said and John's dad smiled and nodded "thanks it means a lot as for them two dick faces I don't need or want them in my life anymore." "John don't say that they could come around" John's dad said "no I'm not related to them anymore if they can't accept me now they won't ever I'm fine I've got you three" John said gesturing towards his family "and I've got these four over here they are my family and I love them." John said gesturing towards his friends. John yawned he was tired "well we will head home but we will see you tomorrow at your place son that's when you will be released get some rest it was nice seeing you 4 again look after him will you?" Fabo asked Randy and co. Randy nodded and smiled as Fabo, Steve and Dan left the hospital room. The four friends moved so that they were surrounding John's bed.

"You four can leave too you know I don't need a babysitter I'm tired anyway." John said stretching. "Why did you do it John?" Randy asked John sighed "well I felt like I had nothing left and that nobody loved me but I realise I do have many people who love me so don't worry it won't happen again can we please not talk about this ever again." The four men nodded as John began falling asleep. "lets go get checked in hey at the hotel?" Cody asked John perked his head up "NO you four will be staying at my house you have the rest of the week off right same as me I want you to stay at my place please." Randy smiled "sure where's the key?" Randy asked getting up from his chair "in the top drawer there now go get some food and sleep I'll be fine I'll see you in a few hours yeah Randy?" Randy nodded "yeah we will come back later" John shook his head "no just you please only you come back I need best friend time please only you just you come back." Randy smiled "okay just me I'll see you in a few hours love you dude." Randy said giving John a hug as did the rest of his friends.

An hour later John was waking up from his sleep rubbing his eyes he thought he was seeing things but sitting in a chair next to the bed was the man he loved Adam Copeland. "Adam?" John croaked out as he sat up in his hospital bed Adam moved closer and took John's hand in his own. "Hey Johnny how are you feeling?" Adam asked as he rubbed the back of John's hand. John shrugged "I'm okay a bit embarrassed what are you doing here?" Adam looked down and then at John's face and smiled "I had to come and see you to make sure that you were okay look John there is something I need to say but you can't interrupt okay?" John nodded "okay well I read your letter and I realized I have feelings for you too. I know I have been denying them but you know how my past relationships have been and I can't fully open my heart up to anybody. You have been the first person that has taken up space in my heart I love you but we can't be together. I'm sorry but I just can't." John leaned forward and wiped Adam's tears away "why not Adam if I love you and you love me why not?" Adam sighed as he got up and started pacing "I can't be with you until I can give you my whole heart it's not fair to you if I can't open my entire heart up to you there is a few things I need to work on by myself. I want you John so badly but I have to handle things on my own I just need to know if you will be there when I can give you my whole heart? And I want you to know I want you to have sex with other people I know you you're a horny fuck so just let Randy and your friends take care of you okay" John smiled and gestured for Adam to come closer he cupped Adam's face in his hands and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Of course I'll be here Adam but don't make me wait forever okay? If you ever need me just ask and I will be there for you 100% I love you. Thanks for the okay to have Randy take care of me" John and Adam shared a hug.

There embrace was cut short when Adam was ripped out of John's arms by an angry Viper. "What the fuck are you doing here Copeland you're the reason he did this I can't believe you would actually have the nerve to come anywhere near him." Randy spat as he slammed Adam against the wall. "look Orton I just came to see if he was okay and to tell him something so back off" Randy narrowed his eyes "fuck you now you care about him why didn't you give a shit when he told you he loved you huh where was the care then keep away from John or I swear to god I will hurt you" Adam pushed Randy off of him "screw you Orton you are not his keeper if he wants to see me he can so leave me the hell alone" Adam walked over to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you when you come back to work in a week okay Johnny stay well call me whenever you want bye" John smiled "okay bye I'll see you in a week." Adam left as Randy sat in the chair Adam was previously occupying.

"You are a psycho Randy seriously calm your ass down" John said seriously. Randy scoffed "well what the fuck was that asshole doing here anyway trying to hurt you more?" John shook his head "no he came to see if I was okay and to tell me that he loves me but we can't be together until he can give me his entire heart he has to sort out some stuff on his own, he asked me if I would wait on him and I said yes that's all that happened." Randy nodded "so he loves you but you can't be together? But why would you wait on him John he could have you waiting forever." John sighed he knew Randy had his doubts hell John had doubts of his own but he was willing to risk it for a chance with Adam. "I know Randy but I have to take the chance it could work out and I would be so happy even if it didn't at least I had the ball to take a chance right?" Randy nodded "okay then oh by the way Leah called she's coming on the road with you your dad ordered her to keep an eye on you so you will be sharing a room with her." John was shocked he now had to share a room with his younger sister who is an annoying little brat. "You are kidding me right oh this is just peachy I love my sister and all but fuck she gets on my nerves." Randy laughed as the doctor walked in "Mr Cena you are cleared to leave you can leave tonight or tomorrow your choice" John smiled 'I'll leave tonight thanks doc" the doctor nodded.

An hour later John was getting out of the shower at his house he got dressed and sat on his bed he was so stupid to try and end things but now he had to have patience and by god was he horny as all fuck he needed a blowjob or something. He knew he had to go and see Randy but he didn't want to ask outright god he actually wanted to be fucked he hadn't been on the bottom for ages and he really needed to be filled up by someone but the only person who has and ever will for the time being go any where near his ass is Randy.

He stood up and walked downstairs where his four friends were sitting talking he sat down on a single chair as his friends were on the couches. There was small talk and laughs heard all around. "FUCK" John yelled in frustration all his friends looked at him like he was crazy. "What's up your ass?" Randy asked laughing. "Oh nothing but fuck I am so fucking horny" John said the four men just started laughing. "It's not fucking funny I need some sort of release or I will get blue balls fuck" John sat there with his eyes closed until he felt someone straddling his hips he opened his eyes and Randy was looking at him with hunger in his eyes. "Let me take care of that for you John we don't want you to get blue balls, are you sure you will be okay with this what about Adam?" Randy was asking in a lustful voice John gripped Randy's hips to bring him closer. "I need this Ortz Adam gave me the okay to let you guys take care of me while he gets his shit together are you sure Evan's okay with this?" John asked not wanting to hurt Evan in any way. Randy smiled "he is fine with it the boys have always wanted to see us together it's one of there fantasy's so right here right now I want you to fuck me Johnny" Randy purred in John's ear. John was struggling not to come at the words Randy spoke but he managed to keep it together.

John pulled Randy's shirt over his head and started to attack his neck and collar bone with kisses, licks and bites at one time he thought he tasted Randy's blood. While John was kissing and licking at Randy's skin. Randy took charge and pulled John's shirt off over his head. The three men in the room were fascinated by the show that John and Randy were putting on god they looked hot together. Ted, Cody and Evan got naked. Rand turned his head to look at Evan. "Ev can you go get the lube?" Randy asked Evan smiled and headed off when he came back he threw the bottle onto the couch that John and Randy were sitting on.

John was still kissing and licking all over Randy's abs and neck his hands were working in Randy's jeans unbuckling the belt and buttons and the zipper. Once the jeans were undone John put his hand inside Randy's boxers and took hold of his cock stroking it hard Randy groaned. "Fuck Cena." John smirked as he kept stroking Randy. Randy had enough and got up from John's lap and stripped down, then he did the same to John. He pushed John back down onto the sofa and straddled his lap again. Randy pulled John into him crushing their mouths together in a heated passion filled kiss. The boys who were watching started stroking themselves in time with John's strokes that were still working on Randy's member.

Randy was moaning loudly he needed John in him it had been so long since it happened. John reached over to grab the bottle of lube and saw the three men pleasuring themselves he winked at Ted and Ted winked back. John lubed up his fingers and reached around to Randy's hole and probed at the entrance Randy moaned and attacked John's neck and nipples with kisses and bites. John hissed in pain when Randy bit down on one of his nipples. John quickly shoved his lubed up finger into Randy's tight hole. "Fuuuuck." Randy moaned when he felt John go back in with two fingers scissoring him getting him ready for all that John had. "Fuck you're still so fucking tight Ortz." John moaned as Randy's ass was clenching around his fingers. "Oooooh yeeeeaaaaah." Randy moaned when John hit his prostate dead on. The three men were still pleasuring themselves John was getting turned on at the sight of Cody sucking Ted off while Ted was stroking Evan and Evan was stroking Cody. John was getting harder. He looked up at Randy and smiled he crushed their mouths together again shoving his tongue into Randy's mouth god that man tasted good. "You ready for a ride?" John asked Randy groaned at the words. "Fuck Yes! I am sooooo ready!" Randy screamed as he seethed himself onto John's hard cock.

John gripped onto Randy's hips and moaned as Randy raised up and slammed back down onto his dick. "God damn it you're so fucking tight Rand." John moaned as Randy repeated the raising and slamming action it felt so good every time Randy would slam down onto John Randy would clench his ass around John's cock. "Fuuuck you feel so good around me…" John said in Randy's ear. Randy was getting faster and faster. "Touch me Johnny…." Randy moaned and John took hold of Randy's cock and started to stroke him hard and fast just how Randy was fucking himself on John's dick. "So close John…..fuuuuck." Randy moaned as he came all over John's hand and stomach. Over in the corner all three men came the only one who hadn't was John.

Randy climbed off of John and collapsed on the sofa John started pumping but stopped when he felt a mouth cover his cock he opened his eyes and saw Ted on his knees in front of him. Sucking and licking at John's cock. "Fuck Teddy you look so pretty on your knees." Ted laughed around John's cock finally taking him all the way into his mouth until the tip of John's member hit the back of his throat. John gripped onto Ted's hair he could feel his orgasm coming. "So close…ooooooohhhhh fuuuuuuuck….. Teddyyyyyyyyyy" John moaned as he shot his load down Ted's throat. Ted sucked every last drop of John's come and pulled John out of his mouth with a pop. Everyone was just staring at him. John was panting. "That was so intense" John said all Randy could do was nod. "Glad we could help you Johnny but I think you need a shower." Cody said John looked at his body and saw it covered with cum he laughed. "I think you're right Codes I'll be right back boys." John said as he left for a nice shower after kissing the four men in the room as a thankyou.

The next few days were calm nothing really happened it was now time to go back on the road John was sharing a room with Randy and Evan since his sister didn't come with them. As soon as John opened the door he collapsed onto the bed. "You okay there John?" Evan asked John grumbled something. "Yeah I just I don't want to be here right now." Evan nodded "why?" John sighed "it's going to be too hard to see him and not talk or do anything with him." Evan nodded "well you never know he might be ready for you." John scoffed "I doubt it Ev I seriously doubt it." Evan sighed.

Later that day John headed to the arena he was just doing a promo that night no matches for two weeks Vince was punishing him and he had to see the wwe councillor. He headed to the councillor's office and knocked. The door opened and a pretty woman with back hair opened the door. "Mr. Cena please come in." John nodded as he walked in and had a seat. "My name is Sydney and well Mr McMahon wanted you to come in and see me after your last episode so please tell me what happened Mr. Cena." John sighed "call me John." Sydney nodded "so what happened?" Sydney asked.

John got himself comfortable. "Well I took some pain pills and some alcohol and tried to kill myself." John said as if it was no big deal. Sydney nodded "did you plan on it or was it a spur of the moment type of thing?" John shrugged "I planned it the day I was going to do it." John said Sydney made some notes. "Why? What was the reason behind all of this?" John sighed. "I felt alone like nobody cared or loved me." Sydney nodded "do you feel that way now?" John thought for a second. "Sometimes, I see my best friends happy in their lives and I wonder why I can't have that." Sydney sighed. "Why can't you have what your friends have John is there something holding you back?" John shook his head no. "No the person I want to be with isn't ready for it." Sydney nodded "tell me about your friends."

John smiled "well Randy is my best friend he's like a brother to me we came up in the ranks together we were at OVW together I love him he means everything to me. He makes me laugh but he makes me cry but I wouldn't want to be without him in my life." John said Sydney smiled. "Are you in love with Randy?" Sydney asked John laughed "no he's my brother it's a brotherly love." Sydney nodded. "What about your other friends?" John smiled "well you have Cody and Ted who are in a relationship together, they're like my brothers as well Ted's the more serious one out of the two I can have deep conversations with Ted and they mean the world to me you could say he knows all my secrets, but Cody he's the one I got to if I wanna act like a kid he makes me smile and makes me forget about all the stress and pressures of being a wwe superstar." John said. "then there's Evan he's like a little teddy bear he's the one I go to when I'm sad and alone he comforts me he makes me feel all the love I need but sometimes he's not enough I need more than what I get form them yeah they are my family but I need more." John explained Sydney nodded.

"Okay now tell me about this person who isn't ready for the type of relationship you want how did you meet and what happened afterwards." John smiled. "His name is Adam and we have known each other for years but we never really like each other. He got injured and came back at the royal rumble he eliminated me for the win. I was angry and frustrated and I went to his locker room and had it out with him we were yelling and the next thing I know we were having sex." Sydney nodded "is that the only time?" John scoffed "no it happened mostly every week since then so 8 months nearly, we would bicker and argue and end up in bed together. The last time was last week. I was at the bar drinking and he came up to me and mocked me because I wasn't the champ any more and he said he wanted me and I told him no but I couldn't resist so we ended up in bed again. Afterwards I knew I had feelings for him and I told him I wanted a proper committed relationship and he said it wasn't something he wanted or needed in his life." John said Sydney smiled.

"How did you feel after he said that?" Sydney asked "I felt crushed I felt like all the air was rushed out of my body I felt heartbroken and I felt dead inside." John said Sydney nodded and wrote down some notes. "Okay I think we will end it there for today but I'll see you tomorrow same time John." John nodded and left for the locker room.

He found the locker room and entered he had so many emotions running through his head due to the session but he felt good to finally get some things off his chest. He slumped down onto the couch that was in the locker room and just thought about things. "You alright?" Chris Jericho asked John nodded "yeah I'm fine so what's new with you?" John asked Chris grinned "I have a boyfriend." John nodded "who is it?" Chris smiled and sat down next to John. "Copeland." John was still for a second he was angry sad but mostly heartbroken. "Cool good for you man." John said he stormed out of the room.

He was storming through the halls and he was touched on the shoulder John turned around and glared it was Adam. "What the fuck do you want?" John spat Adam was taken aback by his tone. "I came to see how you were." John scoffed "I'm peachy you can go back to your boyfriend Jericho now." John said and continues walking. "I'm sorry!" Adam called John spun around tears in his eyes. "Sorry? Adam I love you I nearly killed myself because you didn't want a proper relationship with me and then you promise to come back to me when you're ready and I find out you've got a proper boyfriend and it aint me how do you expect me to feel, I wish I had died….." John said as he walked away. Adam stood there crying.

John stormed out of the arena and went straight to the hotel bar and started drinking if Adam was moving on why shouldn't he maybe he should find someone and fuck their brains out.

At the arena Randy was looking for John he went to see if Adam had seen him and found Adam crying. "What's wrong with you?" Randy asked as he approached Adam. Adam sighed "John found out that I am in a relationship with Chris and he went nuts and told me he wished he had died." Randy was livid. "What the hell is wrong with you? You said you'd wait for him but here you are fucking Jericho what the hell? if he hurts himself because of you I will kick your ass." Randy snarled and walked away.

At the bar John was slowly getting more and more drunk. "Hey Cena what's your problem?" Mike Mizanin asked him John just growled "fucking Copeland fucking with my emotions again." John said Mike nodded "I heard that you told him you loved him and he said he'd be with you when he's ready." John nodded "yeah and now I found out he's fucking Jericho." John spat Mike looked shocked "what an asshole." John nodded "what's new with you?" John asked Mike smiled "me and Jomo are having issues he's been cheating on me with Truth." John was stunned "what a prick your way hotter than him." John said he was clearly drunk.

Mike smirked "really? Wanna show me what it's like to be fucked by John Cena?" Mike whispered in John's ear John nodded and kissed Mike hard on the mouth Mike moaned into the kiss it was the best kiss ever but that might have been because he was drunk also.

They headed up to Mikes room and started ripping each others clothes off they were both naked with John on top of Mike. "get on your hands and knees" John ordered Mike did what was asked of him and rolled over. John slapped Mike's firm ass a few times before lubing up a finger and sliding into Mike's tight hole.

Mike hissed in pain it always stung a little bit but he started relax when John pulled out his finger and went back in with two. John started scissoring Mike trying to stretch him so John wouldn't hurt him. "Fuck Mike you're so fuckin tight." John moaned "oh yeeeeeaaaah." Mike moaned as John struck his prostate. John smirked and started prodding at Mike's prostate loving the sounds escaping Mike's mouth. "Fuck me now!" Mike yelled John smiled. He lubed up his hard cock and slowly entered Mike pushing into Mike's tight passage. "So….so…tight." John moaned he pulled out so that the tip of his dick was only left in Mike before he slammed back into Mike hard and fast. He reached around in front of Mike and took hold of Mike's hard dick and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. John's other hand was digging his nails into Mike's hips. Every time John thrusted Mike would push back against John making him go deeper. "Just like that Cena." Mike moaned "you like that Mike me pounding into you." Mike nodded as he was having trouble making a coherent sentence John was a god in the bedroom. "So close Mikey….." Mike nodded emphatically "me too Cena….oh fuuuuuck." Mike screamed as he came all over the sheets and John's hand. John pulled his hand away from Mike's dick and placed it on Mike's hip. He started getting faster and harder with his thrusts. As John thrusted into Mike, Mike clenched his ass around John's cock. "Fuuuuuuuck!" John screamed as he came inside of Mike.

A few moments later John pulled out of Mike and collapsed next to his the younger man. "Fuck Mike that was hot." Mike smiled and nodded "yeah but I have cum all over me I need a shower." Mike said as he got up and headed to the bathroom. 20 minutes later after showering Mike came out to find that John had left Mike smiled he got a good lay with no strings attached life was good.

John walked back to his room he shared with Randy and Evan and quietly entered the room he thought Randy would be asleep boy was he wrong he wasn't the only one there either Evan was awake and so was Ted and Cody they sat there looking at John with curious eyes. John shrugged and had a quick shower before joining his friends in the living room of the hotel suite. "Where the fuck have you been? It's two in the morning Cena." Randy growled John sighed "I was out at the hotel bar drinking." John said Randy rolled his eyes "no you weren't we went there looking for you." John smiled "fine I was getting laid okay happy now?" John said Randy raised an eyebrow Evan, Ted and Cody just looked on. "Who were you fucking then?" Randy asked John rolled his eyes "Mike okay? I was wasted and he offered me a quick lay so I took it and before you jump down my throat yes it was safe and no there will be no repeat performance, I would have wanted you guys but you weren't around so I found him well he found me actually." John said Randy nodded "fine but you were out past curfew you know that right?" John nodded and went to bed he was exhausted.

The next morning John woke up early and went to the gym, showered and had breakfast by the time Randy and Evan got out of bed. When Randy got up he looked and saw that John wasn't in his bed he got up and cursed to himself he thought that John had taken off but sighed in relief when he saw his best friend sitting on the couch watching a game of baseball.

Randy and Evan had a quick shower and got dressed before joining John. "You ready to go get some food John?" Randy asked John looked at him "I already ate while you were asleep" John said Randy nodded "cool what about hitting the gym?" John laughed "did that as well you were lazy this morning I'm just waiting to go to the arena for my appointment." John said Randy nodded "well we're gonna get some food and we will come and get you to go to the arena we'll be about an hour." John nodded "yeah I think I might just stay here and watch this" John said pointing to the game that was on the TV.

An hour later John was sitting in the backseat of Randy's rental car squished in between Ted and Cody feeling very uncomfortable. John was relieved when the car parked outside of the arena he got out and walked inside this whole being with Randy nearly all day was driving him insane but he had to put up with it for another month. He walked in and threw his things into the locker room before going down the hall ready for his next appointment hopefully his last.

He walked into the room smiling at Sydney before taking a seat. "Hi John how are you today?" John shrugged "fine I guess" John said Sydney nodded "okay yesterday we left off after the incident when Adam rejected you so tell me what occurred after that." John nodded. "Well I was heart broken so I decided I needed to be alone. I booked a flight and headed back to my home town." John said feeling disgusted with himself for what happened. "I got home I took some sleeping pills with alcohol and I tried to end my life." Sydney nodded "then what happened?" John sighed "I woke up in the hospital full of tubes; my family was there so was Randy, Evan, Ted and Cody." John said.

"What was it like seeing the people who cared about you most afterwards?" John shrugged "I felt love but I felt horrible I felt so guilty of putting all of them through that not knowing if their son, brother or friend was going to survive." Sydney nodded and continued writing her notes. "What happened next?" John looked down. "They all came into the room and my dad asked me what happened and I couldn't tell him so Randy told him and in the process revealed that I was gay." John said. Sydney looked stunned. "How did your family take the news?" John sighed "my dad, Steve, Leah and Dan were fine with it but Sean and Matt weren't. They stormed out of the room." Sydney looked sad for her patient. "How did that make you feel?" John groaned "how do you think I felt? I felt betrayed they're my family they should be by my side no matter what but I'm over it now I don't consider them my family anymore." John said Sydney nodded.

"Okay so how has this week been for you?" John looked up at her "fine I guess spending a lot of time with Randy and its annoying that I have to be with him at all times and I'm on a curfew." Sydney nodded "that's normal so what about Adam have you seen him yet?" John nodded "yeah I have he's got a boyfriend he has moved on he lied to me about waiting for me I guess I was so gullible I believed anything that came out of his mouth but It's all good." Sydney nodded she didn't buy the act.

"So how did you deal with it?" John sighed "I got drunk and fucked someone else but it didn't work I still think about him I love him I don't think I'll ever get over him or be able to move on from him. I just thought he would be the guy I'd be with for the rest of my life but I guess I was thinking wrong." John said Sydney nodded. "That's good but are you willing to move on to find that person?" John shook his head no "no because I believe in my heart he is that person." John said Sydney nodded. "I think we should still see each other but I'll see you next week ok?" John nodded and left feeling down he always felt like crap after talking about Adam.

John walked down the hall not thinking of anything he was looking down and he bumped into someone he looked down at the person and glared when he saw it was Adam. He helped him up and went to walk away but Adam pulled him back and smashed his lips against John's. John melted into the kiss forgetting about everything. They pulled apart and John just stared at Adam wondering what was going on. "I love you John I am completely and utterly in love with you I hate being with Chris I wish it was you. I think about you all the time I want to be with you and no one else please tell me we can." John sighed and smiled "of course we can but we have to sneak around while I'm on my probation ok?" Adam smiled and nodded. "I'll be in my room tonight if you wanna come and see me" Adam said John nodded and Adam left John felt so happy he was getting who he wanted finally something was going right.

Later that night while Randy was busy with Evan John snuck out of the room and headed for Adam's once Adam let him in John kissed him hard needing to feel Adam against him again. "God I missed you so fucking much Addy." John said Adam smiled "I missed you too, do you wanna drink?" John shook his head no "no I just wanna feel your body on mine." John said Adam nodded "okay then let's go lie on the bed and cuddle." John smiled Adam had never wanted to cuddle with him.

Half an hour later John looked at Adam and smiled. He bent over and kissed him on the lips loving the taste that was Adam it made him feel whole again. Adam returned the kiss slipping his tongue into John's mouth the kiss was getting hotter and both men's shirts were shed and were now on the floor Adam was going for John's pants when there was a loud banging on the door. John groaned and they tried to ignore it. "I know you're in there Cena!" Randy yelled John sighed and went over to the door and opened it seeing Randy there with Evan and Evan was trying to pull Randy away.

"What do you want Orton?" John asked as Randy barged his way into the room and glaring at John and Adam. "You are coming back to the room with me right now" Randy growled John stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "No I am not I love Adam and we are going to be together alright? I rang Vince and he told me my probation is over so leave me alone." Randy just stood there. "Ortz I love him and he finally admitted he loves me please he is who I want you understand that right?" Randy nodded "yeah but Adam if you fuck him around once more I will kill you and that is a promise." Adam nodded "I won't Orton he means too much to me." John smiled Randy noticed it and left with Evan.

John turned back to Adam and kissed him. Adam disposed of John's pants before laying John down onto the bed John looked up at Adam with love filled eyes. Adam smiled down at him before claiming John's mouth slowly slipping his tongue into John's mouth dominating John's mouth. Adam pulled away from the kiss.

Adam went to work on John's neck and slowly moved his focus down to John's nipples he pinched each one causing John to hiss in pain Adam chuckled he liked the feeling of being in charge. Adam lowered his head and took one of John's nipples into his mouth licking the nub until it got hard he pulled away and bit down gently on the nipple he moved over and repeated the action on the other nipple. John was moaning Adam had a great mouth. Adam got off of John and removed his pants now both men were in nothing but there underwear. Adam was trailing kisses all over John's abdomen every now and then he would bit down on the flesh making John buck up. Adam was tracing John's well defined abs with his tongue licking his way down John's stomach. Adam began to tongue fuck John's naval loving the smell and taste of his lover. Adam got to John's hips and licked, kissed and bit on John's hip bones John was writhing underneath him. "Fuck …..Stop with the teasing Addy please." John moaned. Adam smiled.

Adam hooked his fingers into John's waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them off he threw them off to the side he got up and ridded himself of his own underwear. Adam climbed back on top of John and started rubbing his hands down John's thighs leaning down he began trailing kisses on them licking his way up John's legs but would skip John's throbbing member that was leaking pre come. "Adam please fucking touch me baby I need you so bad." John pleaded bucking his hips Adam smiled and began to stroke John's member John was thrusting himself into Adam's hands.

Adam pulled away which John groaned at the loss of contact. "Don't worry baby I've got something better to help you out." Adam said as he engulfed John's member to the hilt in his hot delicious mouth. "Oooooooooohhhhhh sssssshhhhhiiiiiiittttttt." John moaned as he felt his member leave the cool air and been taken into Adam's hot mouth. Adam was working at a furious pace sucking and licking at John's cock deep throating him for all his worth. His hands moved from John's thighs to John's balls which Adam was now rolling in the palm of his hands every now and then he would squeeze them. John's hips were bucking of the bed shoving his cock deeper into Adam's mouth. "Shit Adam I'm gonna come…fuck you're gonna make me come…FUCK!" John screamed out as he shot his load into Adam's amazing mouth.

Adam moved over to John when he was straddling John's hips John threw him the bottle of lube from the bed side table John pulled his knees to his chest giving Adam easier access to his puckered hole. Adam licked his lips in anticipation. Adam flipped the cap of the bottle of lube open and squirted the lube onto his fingers he looked down at John and John looked uneasy like he didn't want this. "Johnny are you sure you want this?" Adam asked John nodded "yeah it's just that…..uh it's kind of been a while since I've been bottom." Adam nodded and kissed him "we can stop Baby." Adam whispered against John's lips John smiled "no I want this I have wanted this for ages Adam please make love to me." John requested and looked up at Adam and smiled.

Adam circled John's hole with his lubed up index finger slowly he entered it into John's ass John winced at the stinging pain. The last time he was fucked was when he was with Randy and that was a while ago. Adam stopped moving but John wrapped his legs around Adam's waist to bring him closer. Adam pulled his finger out of John and went back in with two he started moving them around and scissoring John trying to widen him for Adam. Adam didn't want to hurt John he loved him with all his heart.

John giving his body over to Adam like this was something special. John was thrusting onto Adam's fingers wanting them to go deeper. "Fuck Adam need more oh…fuck I want you now." John moaned Adam smiled and lubed up his raging hard on and slowly entered into John causing John to hiss at the intrusion. "Are you okay baby?" Adam asked leaning down to kiss John as he did so he slid more of himself into John. John nodded "yeah… I just had to get use to that feeling baby keep going …please Addy." John said Adam obeyed what John wanted.

Adam loved the feeling of being inside of John he always wondered what it would feel like and god it was better than he imagined John was tighter than Chris and that's a feet in it self. "Fuck John you're so fucking tight baby." Adam moaned which caused John to moan in return. Adam was still thrusting in and out of John he went back in at a different angle and hit John's prostate dead on which caused John's eyes to shut tight and for him to fist the sheets below him John's knuckles were white. "Fuck Adam faster please fuck me faster." John moaned.

"Shit John I'm so fucking close …..So…so close baby you feel so fucking good." Adam moaned "me too Adam me too so close." John moaned the feeling of Adam in him was fucking awesome.

Adam rammed into John hard which brought on his orgasm "ohhhhh fuck John I'm cuuuuuuummmming." Adam screamed as he filled John up with his come. Adam's climax brought on John's and John jerked himself off three more times. "Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit….fuuuuuuuck." John moaned and right before he came Adam slipped out of John and moved so his mouth was covering John's cock. Adam swallowed every last bit of cum that John shot into his mouth.

They both laid there catching there breath John looked into Adam's eyes and could see the love that was there he couldn't believe that Adam had finally admitted his true feeling it was worth all of the drama because he finally got what he wanted Adam.

"I love you John" Adam said in John's ear. John smiled and kissed Adam on the lips. "I love you too Adam, I can't believe we are here right now after all the shit we went through." John said Adam nodded "I know I mean you were my enemy and now here we are lovers." John nodded and pulled Adam closer to him. "I guess that's what happens when you sleep with the enemy….." John said as they fell asleep dreaming of their life together. Finally John got what he wanted…

PLEASE REVIEW…


End file.
